The Letter
by Talisa
Summary: I am the kinda gal who can't wait the weekend for the end of a story...so here's a little Bianca/Frankie fic for ya


Erica~ 

Bianca glanced once more at her mother and then retreated back to her room. Erica looked around a little shocked and dismayed at what her daughter had just said to her, but tried to dismiss it as a teenager being a teenager. This would be good time for Chris Stamp to be there for her, but he had left right before Bianca had started in on her. She paced around the living room a bit before giving up and going into the kitchen. She sat on one of the stools while strumming her newly manicured fingers on the tabletop. She tried to be supportive of Bianca's "lifestyle" but sometimes she just made it so hard. She sat deep in thought when she heard a soft knock at the back door and something slide through the old mail slot. She got up and opened the door to look outside, but they had already left. She closed the door and picked up the envelope; which read, Bianca. She contemplated actually giving the letter to Bianca before she read it, but then she thought the letter could be from that wretched Frankie person. She walked back into the living room where the maid had turned on the fire before she left. Erica sat down in one of the chairs near the fireplace and began to read the letter. 

Dear Bianca, 

I just wanted to drop you a line before I leave tomorrow and also because I really didn't like how we left things tonight. You did ask me some pretty hard questions and I really didn't have time to answer any of them. Not that I really know the answers to any of them. Next time, if there is one, let me answer the questions. Don't just assume; it will get you into loads of trouble, I should know. You know what they say, when you assume...you make an ass out of you and me. Before you left you said that I was really leaving because of you and what you told me, and said that Opal and Vanessa were just excuses, but really you left because of excuses. You said that I was pushing you away because you're gay and I'm not, when in fact I really don't know about any of that stuff in my life. Like I told you, I live day to day trying to stay alive so a love life or lack thereof doesn't figure in to my plans all that often. While I sit here and write this letter I wonder what would've happened if we met under normal circumstances. Maybe your mother would be a little more open to us being friends, but I guess that doesn't matter now anyways. Opal just came in to "check-in" on me while giving me the dirtiest look possible. I don't think I am going to be able to stay here tonight with her and all her dirty looks. I probably just find a cozy place in the park when I finish this letter. I always liked it better outside rather than being cooped up in one place. I really wish things could've been different; I really liked having you as a friend. Well I guess this is good-bye, maybe I'll see you later in life. 

Frankie... 

To Erica: Ha! You won, I guess. Your daughter hates me and I'm on my way out of town. I hope you're happy. I guess I should say something nice before I leave, you were a tough bitch, and you were hilarious to watch when I was with Bianca. 

Erica stood and smiled to herself, her plan had worked. That little con artist was out of her and Bianca's lives forever. Bianca had made the smart decision and got rid of that hopeless girl. Erica walked towards the fire preparing to throw the letter in when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Bianca standing behind her. 

"If you throw that letter in the fire, I swear to God I will never ever talk to you again." She held the envelope from the letter in her hand. 

Bianca~ 

I stormed off to my room. I could not believe what a big hypocrite my mother was. I also could not believe how bad I had just reamed her out, maybe a little of Frankie had rubbed off on her. No, she couldn't think about Frankie right now, she had to be mad at her for what she did. She was going to leave Bianca all alone with her mom, never again to be happy. Frankie just didn't understand that she was Bianca's escape. She had no real "good" friends at her school. That's why she went to she Frankie during her free period. She made Bianca feel like she was an adult rather than just a seventeen-year-old high school senior. She lay down on her bed, still thinking about Frankie. Opal must be bugging her every five seconds, once Opal is betrayed by someone she doesn't let it go. She felt bad for Frankie, she had no one who genuinely cared about her until Bianca had; and now even that was gone. All over a stupid question, are you or aren't you? Bianca turned over so she lie on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She regretted "pulling back" now but the ball was in Frankie's court. If she wanted Bianca to still be her friend she would have to do something about it. Not like that was very likely, she was on her was out of town in the morning. Frankie let Erica win. Her mother always got what she wanted, but not this time. Bianca prayed Frankie would stay, but she wasn't a fool. She knew as much as Bianca wanted her to stay, Frankie was going to leave. Bianca sighed and got up. Maybe she would go forage around in the fridge. Some Moose Tracks Ice Cream would do her good right about now. She walked down the hall and made her way to the fridge. She grabbed the ice cream, a spoon, and sat down on one of the stools. She felt comfortable in the dark, no one to judge or look at her the wrong way and no one to laugh at her either. Once she was full she put the ice cream away and started to walk back to her room when she ran into the corner of the countertop. 

"Swift. Real swift Bianca." She said to herself as she grabbed her side. Then she noticed something had fallen off the counter and into the path of the moonlight. She bent down, picked the envelope up and held under the refrigerator light to read. 

"Bianca." She read aloud. Confused on why her envelope was opened and there was no letter inside, she decided to go into the living room. When she got there she recognized the figure of her mother standing in front of the fireplace, smiling and getting ready to through the letter in. 

"If you through that letter in the fire, I swear to God I will never ever talk to you again." She said, clutching the envelope in her hand. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dear." Her mother said as she tried to still hide the letter behind her back. 

"That letter was for me, if you ever want any form of respect from me ever again; you will give me that letter." Bianca commanded. Erica seemed to consider her options but finally handed the letter to Bianca. 

"I was only trying to protect you. You know that I love you and only want the best for you." Erica tried to cover. 

"Yea, whatever mother. She took the letter from her hand and read it. She thought Bianca hated her, and she wished things were different. Bianca smiled to herself now. She knew that Frankie would do the right thing. Now the ball was back in Bianca's court. She thought it over briefly then decided. She would go to the park and try to find Frankie before she left. Maybe she wouldn't get her to stay but maybe they would part on better terms. Bianca threw the letter back at Erica and got her coat. 

"You're not really going out there now are you? Bianca it's one in the morning. I forbid you to go after her." Erica tried to say in a stern tone. 

"You forbid me? Well that's really too bad mom, cause it's my life." She looked one last time and then went out the door. 

When she reached the park it was almost one-thirty. Thank-God it was a Friday, otherwise she would be dead for school the next day. She searched around all the park benches and finally found Frankie on the one in the middle of a clearing. The moonlight shone down on her and she looked almost like and angle. Her small body was curled up in a fetal position, her coat draped over her like a blanket. Bianca walked over towards the bench and knelt down in front of it. She rubbed Frankie's shoulder until she woke. Frankie smiled; not at all surprised that she was there. 

"Hey." She said not bothering to get up. 

"You don't seem surprised that I'm here. Or was that your plan all along?" Bianca asked. 

"Nah, you just seem like a sappy letter reader. Or maybe I just know you too well." Frankie said with a laugh. A deafening silence fell over the two of them, but Bianca was the first to speak. 

"I am really sorry about what I said before. It's just too many people have left me like that, and I was just frustrated cause I think you're better than that." 

"I guess I'm sorry too then. I don't handle people hating me very well. And considering you are the only one in this town who has actually given me a chance, I guess I was just scared." She smiled. 

"You're not going to get weird on me if I give you a hug or anything, right?" Frankie joked as she sat up and looked at Bianca. 

"Ha-ha. Funny." She said as she gave Frankie a hug. 

"Bianca Montgomery?" Bianca turned around to face a police officer. 

"Yes." She answered. 

"You're going to have to come with me." He said sternly. 


End file.
